


Stormy Night

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus being a dad, alec is a heavy sleeper, still mad we never saw them as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Just a little oneshot I’ve been writing, it’s not that great tbh but it’s cute <3





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> ‘niño querido’ - means darling child in Spanish

It was around 7pm, Alec had just tucked Max and Rafael into their beds after they both had a long day at school. Magnus was sat in his study working on a potion for an extremely important client of his, It was a gruelling process sometimes but the money was what made it worth it, not that Magnus really needed it. 

Alec leaned against the door frame of the study “busy?” He asked, watching Magnus move around. 

“I always have time for you” Magnus smiled at him as he poured the contents of the vial in his hand into his mixing bowl. 

Alec walked over to him “the boys are both asleep, I thought maybe we could watch a movie and relax? I think we both deserve it after this week” he slid his hands over Magnus’ shoulders. 

Magnus leaned his head back, humming “that does sound nice, what did you have in mind?”

Alec shrugged “I thought maybe just a movie and cuddling on the couch then turning in early, how does that sound?” 

Magnus smiled and turned in his arms “perfect” he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose “you go and choose the movie and I’ll get some popcorn for us” he slipped out his arms and walked into the kitchen. 

Alec looked through their extensive movie collection finally settling on a comedy, he put it into the DVD player and took a seat on the couch. Magnus sat down next to him with a bowl filled with popcorn. 

They both just about managed to stay awake for the whole movie, the credit started rolling and Magnus looked over to see Alec starting to fall asleep “I think it’s bedtime for us” he said as he stood up, pulling Alec up with him. 

They both walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed, Magnus could hear the rain outside starting to hit the window as flashes of lightning struck across the sky over the New York skyline. 

Alec slid into bed, yawning “goodnight” he said as he pecked Magnus on the lips. 

“Goodnight my angel” Magnus smiled and slid down, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist. 

A little later into the night Magnus feels someone tapping him on his shoulder “papa…” Rafael whispers. 

Magnus’ eyes cracked open “hey Rafe, you alright?” His voice was hoarse. 

“C-can I sleep with you? I don’t like the thunder..” Rafael said quietly. 

Magnus was just about to ask what he meant when a huge clap of thunder hit just outside and Rafael almost jumped out of his skin, shaking slightly. 

Magnus pushed back the duvet and moved over “of course you can..” 

Rafael climbed into bed next to him, hiding himself in Magnus’ chest as Magnus stroked his hair trying to soothe him, the thunder continued to hit above the apartment Rafael was shaking under Magnus’ touch. 

“It’s okay niño querido” Magnus continued stroking his hair “it can’t hurt you.” Magnus knew exactly why Rafael was so afraid of thunder after living on the streets one would be afraid. 

Rafael’s breathing had evened out and Magnus realised he was fast asleep on top of his chest, he kissed the top of his head and fell asleep himself. 

The next morning Magnus and Alec were woken by both their boys jumping on the bed screaming at them to wake up because in Max’s words they wanted “pancapes” 

Both Alec and Magnus reluctantly got out of bed “did I feel Rafael in our bed last night?” Alec asked turning to Magnus. 

Magnus nodded “he wasn’t too keen on the thunderstorm happening outside, I know I shouldn’t have let him but he was terrified.” 

Alec shrugged “it’s okay, I used to be scared of thunder too.”

Magnus grinned “you?! Alexander Lightwood the big bad shadowhunter was scared of thunder? Awww” Magnus slapped his cheek softly. 

Alec moved his face away “stop that! Come on before we have two very hangry boys on our hands and we both know we don’t want that.” 

Magnus never let Alec live down his fear of thunder after that.


End file.
